


Little Additions

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: No Matter What You Do (Someone Always Knew You Would) [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Coda, M/M, headcanons, kinda? idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: Additions, drabbles, and codas to the Small Town Au™





	Little Additions

**Author's Note:**

> This is an addition to the Small Town AU! Read the original story [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378626/chapters/43521710)

Roman and Dean don’t go on dates, not really. For one, they can’t, not here, not without sacrificing their peace of mind and safety. For two, Roman doesn’t know if he could  _ take _ going on dates; it’s something so  _ normal _ , so mundane, that it makes his head spin. Some days, he can barely handle  _ looking  _ at Dean. He doesn’t know what would happen if he let himself think more freely of Dean as his. Well. They never really put a label on it.

They don’t go on dates, but they  _ do _ hang around town. They go to Flair’s every week with Seth and Finn, and often times go with just the two of them. Ric is still a little pissed at Dean for almost starting a fire there during junior year, but Charlotte and Roman placate him into allowing them to eat in peace.

Roman learns that Dean really likes drive-ins. There’s a drive-in diner that’s been there since the 50s and hasn’t been touched in that time. The food isn’t great, but Dean gets so  _ giddy _ about getting to eat a burger in Roman’s van, so Roman humors him.

The drive-in theater is more Roman’s speed, anyway. 

Dean really likes all the old, grainy movies they show; the most recent film they have is from the 70s. He talks through the entire film, sharing tidbits and trivia about vintage movies and production and special effects. Roman can’t be bothered to care, both because he’s seen all the films and because an excited Dean is one of the cutest things he’s ever had the pleasure of seeing.   
\--   
They only kiss on good days. 

Sometimes, Roman avoids Dean. He’s still learning to deal with everything, to push past the repression and internalized homophobia. It’s a hard adjustment to make, and while he’s doing his best, it still isn’t easy.

Some days, though, he can’t get enough of Dean. Roman feels fucking  _ blessed _ that he gets to spend time with Dean, that he gets to see Dean around his house, that he gets to  _ hold _ Dean. Those days invariably end up at the same point, with Roman kissing Dean breathless against some piece of furniture. They never go past that, but Roman’s woken up on more than one occasion with bite marks and hickeys painted across his neck.   
\--   
The biggest change, in Roman’s mind, is waking up in the middle of the night to Dean crawling into his bed.

He still deals with nightmares, with flashbacks, with all the shit from his childhood. Some nights, he wakes up screaming; most of the time he’s too frozen to. It  _ hurts _ in a sharp, vivid way to hold a shaking, fear-stricken Dean, but Roman does it anyway. He learns all the new scars littering Dean’s skin, memorizes his tattoos, finds every new bruise and scrape. The thing that gets Dean to calm, without fail, is running fingers through his hair. Roman learns the hard way that Dean can’t be the little spoon if he isn’t facing the door.   
\--   
It’s surreal to learn new things about Dean.

He doesn’t like horror movies, even ones like the old creature features that barely count as horror. He quotes John Wayne when he gets nervous. He flaps his hands so hard his wrists pop when he gets excited. He can’t eat bananas. He hates the smell of lavender. He’s partial to things that taste like cherries. 

Every time Roman learns a new fact, he files it away carefully. He treats all the new tidbits about Dean as if they’re the meaning of life itself, as if they’re precious, as if it’s information that will be lost otherwise. He’s becoming a Library of Alexandria, full of information about one man, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
